Minutes 2
Synopsis 3 years prior to the story in [[Minutes (2007 TV series)|Minutes]], Minutes Organization is now under the system of the government. Agent Edwin ([[Nathan Anderson]]) who is the former top agent of Minutes who after completing a very risky mission got promoted in the S Rank Agents Department where he meet Agent Javier ([[Daniel Uena]]) who later be his rival and friend. The story begins when former Agents of both Seconds and Minutes begins to rebel to the government and targeting government officials and the traitors of their organization and this includes Edwin ([[Nathan Anderson]]) who is now in the newly formed Minutes Organization. As Edwin begins his new peaceful life he will again encounter his past and discover more about himself. Cast *'''[[Nathan Anderson]] Agent Edwin De Leon''' - he was once a top agent of Minutes but after the downfall of both organization and taken by the government, he still stayed with Minutes as an agent but got demoted but later promoted after completing an S Rank Mission. He got partnered with Javier and formed a friends-or-foe relationship with him, since they're similar yet opposite in some way. He later falls for Airah whom he thinks is kinda similar with his past girlfriend Leah, but after many series of events he comes to realize that he actually love Kamille. It is later revealed that he is actually Javier's fraternal twin. *'''[[Daniel Uena]] as Agent Javier Serrano''' - an s rank agent in Minutes and Edwin's current partner and rival. Unlike Edwin he is a serious type of guy who will show no mercy to whoever gets in his way, but after meeting Edwin he comes to care a little bit about the people around him. He is the best friend of Airah since Airah's parents is the one that took him in after his parents died and develops a kind of crush with Airah later to love. It is later revealed that he is actually Edwin's fraternal twin brother. *'''[[Lorraine Silva]] as Airah Samonte''' - daughter of a very wealthy businessman, though she grew up in a palace like home she felt lonely since she's an only child, until her father took Javier in and she kindly became friends with him. She is also known for having a care-free and tomboyish personality, yet possess a very beautiful face just like her mother. After finding out the truth about her and her family, she started to distant herself from everyone and even almost falling to the enemies side but comes to realize what her parents really want her to do and she stands for justice. *'''[[Rachelle Finns]] as Dr. Kamille Santos/Agent Nadia Brillantes''' - a forensic anthropologist in Minutes. She is kind and very beautiful according to her co-workers and other people in Minutes, but as times goes by due to her being such an expert, she got assigned to work with the S Rank department and helped solve some of its "mysterious" case and here she comes to meet Edwin and Javier who will later be one of her truly great friends. It is later revealed that she is a former Seconds Agent by the name of Nadia who is thought to be dead after Edwin put a bomb into one of Seconds sub unit, but she luckily escape and went into a plastic surgery to change her identity. *'''[[Mike Gonzales]] as Agent Michael Alvarez''' - an s rank agent who comes 2nd in ranking when it comes to "excellence" following behind Javier, but will later ranked 3rd after Edwin takes his place. His attitude is both of Edwin and Javier united because of this he is sometimes mistaken of possessing a bipolar disorder. He is the first one to know the real identity of Kamille and thus event attempts to kill her if she to anything wrong, besides Cassie he is the only one who knows about the real identity of both Edwin and Javier and how they are connected with each other. *'''[[Ellery Sterling]] as Dr. Cassandra "Cassie" Valdez''' - a former s rank agent, but after the death of her father who is killed in front of her she becomes traumatize and becomes one of the anthropologist in Minutes instead. She is known to be a "no mercy" type of person who loves scaring people but is actually a kind hearted person who is trying to be strong just to move on from her horror past. Besides Michael, she is also the only one that knows the real identity of both Javier and Edwin. Special Participation *[[Sandy Hyland]] as Leah Gutierrez/Agent L Information Awards